Bloody Valentine
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: Love can make people do crazy things... a morbid drabble of the sorts...


**Bloody Valentine**

**Summary: **Love can make a person do crazy things…

**Rating**: PG-13 … a bit morbid… okay very morbid… meh what can you do

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _The OC _… Alex would still be here… :sigh:

**A/N: **Well… first of all, I was bored today… and whipped out my old Good Charlotte CDs… I haven't listened to them in ages… and Bloody Valentine came on and… all these ideas started running through my head… so what I'm thinking is… I'll write a few of them… and post them all… hmm … well tell me what you think… but maybe I'll just keep this one…

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**_Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life…_**

Standing over him I knew it was wrong. I knew you would be heartbroken, and that you probably wouldn't come back to me after this. I knew you would hate me but… I wasn't thinking. I loved you and well… you two certainly didn't care what happened to me. So I don't care what happens to him. I hope he's in pain right now… because nothing is worse than the pain that I'm feeling.

"You hurt her more that I ever could. You hurt me too, buddy. You took her away from me," I spat down at the convulsing body. With one last sharp kick in his side, I heard his gasping subside and I knew he was gone. Now all I had to do was get cleaned up… because I new you would be here soon. But this time, you couldn't save him- nope, he was gone and I was happy.

Quickly I hurried back to the bathroom to wash the blood that was dripping from my finger tips. I turned the water on and let the warm liquid turn a murky red color as it ran over my hands and down the drain. You would be over him soon enough. After all, he broke your heart so many times, it's a good thing he's not here to do it again.

In the distance I heard the door open, and knew it was time. A loud gasp, a scream for someone to call 911, and a loud thunk followed. I knew the other boy had passed out- he never could handle blood. Soon more feet and screaming were heard. I heard the cries of a woman, and even of a man. I knew what I had done would hurt so many people but… he deserved it. I wasn't going to let him hurt you again.

As soon as the noise cleared, I peaked my head out the door to see that they had fled briefly. I walked over to the two boys laying on the ground. Bypassing the one I had already seen, I knelt down next to the curly-haired one, running my fingers through his hair.

"I didn't want to hurt you like this," I whispered to the passed out boy. Brushing the hair from his face, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

The sound of sirens filled the air and I decided it was time for me to get out. I quickly slipped out the back and ran a few blocks to my car. I waited until I saw the flashing lights stop, and knew the police had reached the house. Minutes later I swear I could hear your cry even blocks away. With that, I started the car and slowed down as I passed the house, pretending I didn't know what was going out.

"What the Hell?" I feigned ignorance as I jumped out and ran down to your side. "Hey, what happened?"

"He… he…" you couldn't even form words, you just pointed as the paramedics carried his body out on a stretcher. Burying your head into my shoulder I wrapped my arms tightly around your slender body.

"Shh," I consoled. "It's gonna be all right. They'll find whoever did this, baby."

I knew they would never suspect me. I knew I was safe… but it didn't hurt to pretend that they would figure it out. You needed all you could get.

"He's dead, Alex. He's… dead," you cried into my ear, and my heart broke seeing you this destroyed. But I knew you would get over him… I knew he would be just a distant memory soon enough.

"It's going to be okay. I love you," I whispered, and felt you relax a bit in my arms. Yes… you would certainly get over him soon enough…

**_You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine, the night he died. You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine, one last time…_**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**A/N: **So that was very morbid… oh well… review please… I don't know if I'm going to go on with the other meaningless drabbles about other people… or not… hmm… who knows…


End file.
